Dreamers of Soleanna
by Novagon
Summary: Suffering from nightmares, Princess Elise seeks help from Sonic and Tails, only to be sucked into Nightopia by an explosion of Chaos energy. They now seek a way to find the source of Elise's nightmares, with help from a purple clad flying jester...
1. Chapter 1: Soleanna

The sun was shining brightly over the beautiful and majestic kingdom known as Soleanna, a town filled with lush heritage, friendly people, excellent restaurants and facilities as well as a caring royal family. And as we approach the town gates, we see a pair of good friends sporting red and white colored shoes, one a blue furred hedgehog and the other a two tailed orange fox, strolling into town. They were Sonic the Hedgehog and his lifetime companion, Miles "Tails" Prower.

Our attention shifts away from Sonic as we come to the beautiful Soleanna Castle, standing proudly amidst the center of the city. We drift in through the gentle blowing curtains of Princess Elise's room, finding the young princess asleep in her bed. Her feather hair clip sits peacefully on a table top next to her bed as her soft dark red hair is nestled into her pillow. But even as it appears the princess sleeps peacefully, it is a different story within her dreams.

_:::_

_We view inside Princess Elise's dreams, finding her at the Altar of Solaris, quietly holding a torch in her hands. The torch is ablaze with fire as she looked into the flame. There is no one else around as the skies over Soleanna are decorated by stars. Almost as quiet as a whisper, a voice echoes to Elise._

_" Elise...dear Elise..."_

_Elise gasped at the sound of the voice, seeing a pair of sinister eyes floating before her. She gasped and dropped the torch, letting it hit the ground before it started to spread around the altar. Soon enough, the flames seemed to spread across the city, causing Soleanna to become enraged with flames. _

_"Wh-What? No! NO! What's going on?"_

_The sounds of voices screaming fill the air as Elise looks around the city in flames. The eyes continue to glare at her, drifting closer as she fearfully steps back. A large black spiral begins to form around them as something takes shape before her. The princess loses her footing and falls to the ground, eyes still looking at the fiendish creature before her._

_"Wh-Who are you? Stop this! Please! Leave me alone!"_

_She watches as the flames around Soleanna begin to rise, forming a monstrous creature with multiple arms and a blood curdling roar._

_" The end of your peaceful reign begins...NOW!" _

_She suddenly sees A red-and-black clad Jester in a golden mask flying towards her reaching his arms out like talons._

_The jester suddenly came charging towards her, causing Elise to scream loudly._


	2. Chapter 2: Dream Gate

The dream shocked Elise wide awake, her eyes bulging slightly as she gripped her sheets. Sweat drips down Elise's face. She looks around the room and sees the sunlight shining out the window of her room. Now awake, the princess slowly rose from bed and walked towards the window to view out at the city, showing her silk white pajamas.

"That terrible dream again. Why must it perplex me so? What...What does it all mean?" Elise asked. She opened the window, watching as a resting dove flew off after. After feeling the calming breeze, there was a knock at her door.

"Excuse me? Miss Elise? Mister Sonic and Tails are here to help you. Can you please come to the foyer?" a voice asked, one of her servants. Elise looked to the door and nodded.

"Yes. I'll be right there. Please give me a moment to change." she called. Outside her room, the servant nodded and told her she would pass word of her coming to their guests.

* * *

A while later in the castle foyer, decorated with many suits of armors, a beautifully sewn carpet and lush red curtains over the windows, we find Sonic and Tails waiting alongside a Soleanna scientist and a elderly man with gray hair, dressed in a dark red robe from head to toe. He had light gold eyes and a short gray beard around his chin. This was Hector du Soleanna, The Duke and Ruler of the Kingdom. Tails is observing a strange machine brought to the castle by the scientist. It appears as a mechanical made headband, connected to a small control pad nearby. The small fox was doing a few tinkers to the device, allowing it to accept power from the Chaos Emerald. Once his tinkering was complete, Tails slipped the emerald inside the control pad from an opening in the back.

"All right. I think that'll do it. All lights are green." Tails said. The elder man laughed.

"Excellent work young man. Sonic was right when he said you were an exceptional brain." he said. Sonic smirked and winked, telling Hector that Tails would always get the job done.

"Still...what is the purpose of this thing?" Tails asked, looking at the headband portion of the device.

"Ah. Well, the poor princess has been suffering from unexplainable nightmares for the past few days now. And none of our treatment methods have succeeded in eliminating them. It's left us baffled to the point that the only explanation we could reach was that something is going on within Elise's subconscious that is causing these terrors." the scientist explained. Sonic picked up the headband and looked over it.

"You sure its not because the princess isn't getting enough sleep? She must be really busy helping to lead a kingdom." Sonic said. But Hector explained that Elise, his daughter, has been getting her daily need of sleep and has shown no physical distress. Just then, all ears hear the sounds of soft heel shoes approaching. They look to see the princess dressed in her white royal gown, complete with elbow length white gloves, and feather clips in her hair. Sonic lightly gasped at the sight of the princess.

"Ah. Here she is now." Hector said. Elise smiled.

"Hello, father. I apologize if I've kept anyone waiting." Elise said, walking over. Sonic's eyes remained locked on Elise as she took a seat at the foyer table. Sonic walked over as the scientist prepared to treat Elise. The princess' eyes soon caught glimpse of Sonic.

"Oh. Hello there. You must be Mister Sonic, correct? Its a pleasure to meet you." Elise said. In Sonic's head, he almost could swear that he's seen Elise's face somewhere before. But rather than say it out loud, he smirked and extended his hand.

"Just call me Sonic. And this is my buddy Tails. Your servants asked us for assistance in helping you with your nightmare deal princess. Don't worry. We'll take care of things for ya." Sonic said. Elise smiled, blushing slightly.

"I'll be counting on you then. Thank you again for your help." she said. After that, the princess sat calmly in her chair as the head piece was attached around her forehead. Tails walked over to the scientist's side as he was about to begin.

"All right now princess. Don't be afraid. This won't hurt a bit. Now...close your eyes and just relax." he said. But as Elise nodded and closed her eyes, before any button was pressed, there was a large explosion nearby that threw everyone away from the nearby windows. Tails landed flat on his back as Sonic skidded across the floor.

Everyone's eyes were drawn to the center of the hall. Floating in the air was The Red-and-Black clad masked Jester from Elise's nightmare. "Well, well, well. Did I interrupt something? The Jester said mockingly. "Give me the emerald, and I'll let you all live!"

The Jester Bolted towards Elise, intent on getting the emerald, only to be Tackled by Sonic. But the Jester held out his hand and the emerald ejected from the helmet and began to float towards , it also caused the emerald to release the energy it had been building in the form of a large blast, Knocking them both down.

Elise gasped and cried out to Sonic to get out of there. But Sonic wouldn't move, caught up in the giant burst of energy between the emerald and the Jester. Another giant blast blew Sonic off his feet and soon swept him up with Elise. They felt themselves being hurled through reality, blinded by the light given off by the blast.

* * *

The implosion of light back in Soleanna Castle knocked Sonic and Princess Elise out cold, throwing them through the thin fabric of reality without them realizing it. As the light faded away, an unconscious Elise picked herself up from what appears to be a large,cobblestone road. She moaned softly, climbing to her feet as we view Sonic face down about a foot away.

"Ugh. Anybody get the license plate of that truck?" Sonic asked, voice muffled. The area around them was surely not the kingdom of Soleanna or anywhere remotely close. Sonic climbed to his feet and walked over to Elise.

They were standing in front of an ancient fountain surrounded by a circular stone walkway. There were several doors along the sides of the pathway, and there were nothing but tall, dark, skinny trees as far as the eyes can see.

"Now where are we?" asked Sonic and Elise at once.

"You're at the Dream Gate," said a voice from directly behind Sonic. Sonic and Elise immediately turned around to meet a person unlike anyone he had ever seen before. The person in question appeared to be a jester like the one they had encountered earlier, but this one was clothed in purple instead of red and black, without a mask, but the most bizarre thing was that said person was standing on _thin air_.

"I've never seen a Visitor like you before," stated the floating purple jester. "Even Elliot didn't seem to like blue this much."

"Huh?" said a confused Sonic. "Hold on. What are you talking about? What's going on? And most importantly, who are you?"

"My name is NiGHTS, and you, my spiky friend, are currently in Nightopia, or what people from what your world would call the dream world."

"Dream World?" Elise asked, slightly scared.

NiGHTS nodded.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

The Red and Black Jester bowed before a large hollow purple and gold clad spectre. Its head appeared to be made of metal with spikes sticking out in place of hair. Surrounding the spectre. were six clawed hands with eyes on the palms.

"**Did you ****receive the Chaos Emerald, Reala?**" The Spectre's voice was low and menacing, yet it rumbled like thunder.

"No, Master Wizeman." Reala answered, closing his eyes in shame. He had failed his master yet again.

"**I sense it now lies on the Dream World. We must find it soon.**" Reala lifted his head and nodded. "Yes, Master Wizeman."


	3. Chapter 3: flying with NiGHTS

An older, masculine voice suddenly called out. "Visitors from another world, welcome!"

Sonic and Elise looked around. What?

"I take it that this is your first time here!"

Sonic turned around and let out a "WHOA!" in surprise at what he saw…a brown owl wearing golden glasses, a dark purple jacket and a blue shirt. He was quite portly and fat, yet seemed friendly enough.

"I…am Owl. I've lived here since…well, since before you two were born!"

NiGHTS interrupted Owl with a "Who are you two, anyway?"

"I…I'm Elise." Elise said.

"Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic replied

"Sonic the Hedgehog, huh?" NiGHTS asked, tilting his head…and they were fairly sure NiGHTS was a boy, despite his feminine british voice…to the side a little. "Say, Sonic…have you ever thought about flying?" NiGHTS asked, putting his hands on hips and looking straight at Sonic's eyes with his own. He then held out his hand. "If you Dualize with me, you can check it out for yourself? Want to give it a shot?"

Sonic looked puzzled. "Dual?"

"DU-AL-LIZE?" NiGHTS said, almost poking Sonic in the face in desperation. "What, did I not say it clearly enough?"

"Oh-oooh!" Owl hooted. "Dualizing allows your body to assimilate with one another!"

Sonic's blank look told Owl all he needed to know, which was that he knew NOTHING about the process.

"It's probably much easier to understand if you just try it yourself. Go and touch NiGHTS…you'll see what I mean." Owl said, flying back a little.

The jester held his hand up again, smiling. Sonic hesitated at first, then reached out and placed his hand on the jester's…

A moment later their eyes closed simultaneously as a brilliant light surrounded them, rising up between them and spreading out to send sparks flying into the night sky. A moment later…

"I'm…I'm…"

Sonic looked down at his hands and realized it. He...was the jester! He was NiGHTS…and he…was…FLYING!

"Allow me to explain. You're now sharing NiGHTS's body, my boy!" Owl said happily. "You've combined. Now, why not take a spin around?"

Sonic was amazed. He felt so light…so free! He swirled through the air, looping around as a golden trail of light emitted from his gold and purple wristbands on his…or rather, the jester's…no, THEIR wrists. They flew around a tree branch, looping over it, and suddenly it vanished in a puff of sparkling light.

"That wasn't bad for your first time flying, Sonic!" He said. "Let's head back to the Dream Gate!"

The three of them flew back to the gate area, where Elise was waiting, and as NiGHTS and Sonic separated into two different entities again…an experience that made him slightly dizzy…Owl suddenly let out a "hoo-hoo" and adjusted his glasses. Then NiGHTS Offered to do the same with Elise, but she said "No thank you."

"How _curious_…the door to Nightopia has appeared!" He exclaimed, pointing at a large wooden door that had appeared to the side, with a small set of white steps leading up to it.

"Nightopia?" Elise asked. "the dreaming world?" She asked, a curious, happy feeling filling her as she stepped towards the door.

"Yes, it's…" Owl was about to explain when suddenly he stopped. "That…that red light! It's the Ideya of Courage!"

"Ideya?" Elise asked, looking down at her hands and seeing them glow with a brilliant crimson light…it was amazing. "Woah!"

"Ah, yes, here in the Night Dimension, there's a world called Nightopia, created by the light of Ideya! Your Ideya must have called this world into being!"

"That's AMAZING, Sonic, Elise!" NiGHTS said, flying in front of them and pushing Owl aside. "Most visitors end up losing all of their Ideya on their way here when the Nightmarens try and take it from them!"

Sonic didn't waste any time. He bolted right up to the door and opened it up, heading through into the warm light, as Elise, Owl and NiGHTS followed closely behind…


	4. Chapter 4: Nightopia

Sonic was amazed at the beautiful, crisp valley that appeared before him. The towering rock face to his right that the door was etched into didn't scare him, because the blue sky, lush green grass and tall, strong trees before him were too pretty to behold. The whole area felt…pure…comforting. White puffy clouds lazily drifted in the sky…

And there, playing on that invisible flute, was NiGHTS himself. He was surrounded by slightly cone-headed creatures who were wearing purple jackets, red elf-like shoes and haloes around their heads. "Hey, Sonic, Elise, over here!" The happy jester called out.

Sonic and Elise approached them eagerly just as Owl fluttered down from the sky. "Allow me to introduce the Nightopians. They are the residents of this world!" He explained.

The Nightopians hovered up and down on their small red wings and let out happy calls, calling out "Nightopia" "Hello" and "Hii-hii". Owl laughed lightly. "They are kind, gentle folk who love to sing and play!"

"Hey, would you like to hear me play a tune?" NiGHTS asked cheerfully. "My little friends love the flute, don't you?" he asked, looking at the Nightopians.

The Nightopians suddenly all let out gasps and cries and began flying away at full speed.

Then, suddenly, both Sonic and Elise felt the wingbeats of…of THINGS behind them. The two turned around and were surprised at what they saw…were gigantic birds, with strange, cap-wearing creatures riding on top. The birds were of different colors and had sharp talons while the riders regarded the boy and the owl like they were bugs…but what was most surprising was the jester…yes, it was the same Black-and-red Jester from the first time, Sonic and Elise got a good look at him. He had almost bluish skin, pale and frightening. He appeared to be muscular and wore a hat and outfit similar to NiGHTS, only his color scheme was red and black, rather than purple. He wore a golden mask upon his face that had a purple gem in the center of it, and had sharp-looking pointed nails of pinkish/red, with blue eyes that matched NiGHTS. He wore gauntlets on his arms and had no pants on, yet was obviously a man.

"I've been looking for you three." He said. His voice was discomforting for them to hear, it was undoubtedly dark in tone. "Where's your persona?" The other jester asked, arms crossed, amused expression on his face. "Took it off again, did you?"

"Hmph. Reala!" NiGHTS remarked, turning away. "Did you come all the way here just to NAG me?"

Reala chuckled sinisterly. "Master Wizeman desires the chaos emerald you possess!" he said, gesturing to Sonic. "Hand it over now!" He spat, grinning evilly. Sonic looked at the emerald in his hand, then back at Reala, who held his hand out and began to float towards him.

Sonic narrowed his eyes in anger, and began to tighten his grip on the emerald….

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back in Soleanna...**_

Hector was in tears as he laid down in his bed. He had already lost his wife. Now he had lost his daughter, too. "Elise...wherever you are...please be safe..." The Duke whispered as he closed his eyes...

* * *

**KRRRAAASSHH!**

"NO!" Reala screamed as the shards of the Emerald fell to the ground. Sonic had crushed it to keep it from falling into Reala's hands. How would he tell master Wizeman the emerald was gone? Reala growled in anger as he raised his hand. "Seize the traitors!" He commanded.

The birds and their riders rushed forward, grabbing NiGHTS and Sonic by their arms. Elise immediately rushed forward to try and help, calling out her friends' names.

"Stay back, lad! You're not match for them!" Owl said, blocking her path.

Reala laughed. "Ha-ha-ha! Listen to the old bird, princess! Now then…you three, lock up the prisoners!" Reala commanded. "I will return here shortly." He then flew off through the air, a half-satisfied expression on his face as the three birds and their riders took NiGHTS and Sonic up to the top of a hill. A few moments later a large cage with big windows sprung from the ground, enveloping the jester and hedgehog, trapping them. They spun around and flew back and forth in the cage, shouting to be let out.

"Those…are the Nightmarens." Owl said somberly. "They're from the dark realm of Nightmare. They aim to take Ideya from visitors like you so they can destroy and enslave Nightopia! Normally I wouldn't let you go after NiGHTS in a situation like this, but…you have the Red Ideya, and it is capable of neutralizing the cage!" Owl told Elise.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, but although you can get inside and dualize with NiGHTS…the effect won't last long as long as that cage is around, and it can't be destroyed unless you have all three keys. If you got them all though…then you and NiGHTS and Sonic could all escape from the Pure Valley!"

Elise nodded. "All right…I'll do it!" she said, rushing up the hill towards NiGHTS's cage. She climbed up the golden chain that held the cage up and into a hole that was located at the top, and held her hand out to NiGHTS. NiGHTS smiled a little.

"What took you so long?" He jested, then held up his hand…

Dualized and together, the plan was simple: CATCH…THOSE…BIRDS!

The birds and their riders soon realized they had a very, VERY ticked-off jester on their tail who didn't like being locked up in a cage. They split up, hoping that they could regroup later. That, however, turned out to be a big mistake.

NiGHTS and Elise combined easily chased them down. The first bird rider flew through golden rings, hoping NiGHTS would crash into the trees that surrounded them. Weaving in and out, NiGHTS then flew up through the branches, high into the sky…and came right back down.

The bird rider looked back. No sign of the jester. Both steed and rider let out a sigh of relief…

WHAMMO! NiGHTS collided hard with them, paralooping around them and throwing them into the ground. The two let out respective squawks, then exploded into light, revealing a shiny key.

"One down…" NiGHTS began.

"Two more!" Elise finished.

The second bird rider made for a large set of hills, hopping up and down and all around them. It was nearly impossible to catch up to this one.

"This is just like a game of cat and mouse!" NiGHTS remarked moments before the bird rider suddenly slipped and fell off a particularly high hill, hitting the ground and exploding, leaving his key behind.

The third bird rider had decided to hide behind a waterfall. He quivered with fear as NiGHTS floated around, rubbing his chin before flying upwards.

The bird rider breathed a sigh of relief.

_He's behind the waterfall!_

"What was that? Check the waterfall?" NiGHTS asked.

"I thought YOU said that!" Elise remarked.

"Must have been Owl!" The jester deduced. "Anyhow, good idea, good idea!"

Hearing that he had been found out, the bird rider soared out of the waterfall, squawking madly. Rider and steed tried to escape…but were suddenly fried in midair by a lightning bolt that split the sky.

So, now all three keys belonged to NiGHTS and Elise, who flew right back to the cage. Changing back to two separate entities, both Elise, NiGHTS and Owl took a key in each hand…or in Owl's case a talon…and shoved it into the three different locks on the cage, which broke apart and dissolved, dropping Sonic to the ground.

"Great going, you guys!" Sonic congratulated Elise and NiGHTS as he picked up the shards of the broken Chaos emerald.

"Sonic! Elise!" A familiar voice shouted. All four of them looked to the source to see a grey-haired man in a red cape running towards them. "Father!" Elise cried, running towards Hector and they embraced.


	5. Chapter 5: Hector's Lament

Hector and Elise embraced as Sonic, Owl, and NiGHTS caught up to them.

"I was worried sick about you!" Hector said between tears. "After we lost your mother, I couldn't bear to lose you!"

"Well, father, Sonic and I were trapped here in the dream world after we fell though the rift." Elise replied to her worried father.

"Now we're trapped here with no way to get back!" Frustration crept into Elise's voice.

"Wait!" Sonic interrupted. "If that Reala guy was able to cross over into Soleanna, maybe we could find out how he did, and use it to get back!"

"Oh, dear." Owl replied to Sonic. There is only one way to leave the dream world, and it is through the dark rift!"

"Dark rift?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Yes, but the only dark rift in existence…" Owl began. "-is at the heart of Nightmare." NiGHTS finished.

"Please take them there!" Hector sobbed. "I must have my daughter back!"

Owl looked unconvinced. "Visitor, nightmare is a dangerous place. We cannot guarantee they will make it."

Hector buried his face in his hands as he sobbed. Elise rested her hand on her father's shoulder, trying to comfort him, when she suddenly had an epiphany.

"Father, I know what is causing my nightmares. I have lost my Ideya, and without them, I cannot have good dreams." She said. Hector raised an eyebrow in confusion before smiling.

"I am glad you now know what ails you, Elise." he said, before he began to shimmer and fade. "Morning is coming. I must awake. Find the Ideya, Elise!" and he was gone.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short. But now Elise and ****Sonic know how to escape Nightopis and Nightmare!**

**I am currently struck with writer's block, but if you have an idea for what should happen next, let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6: The unconscious space

Elise stared at the spot where her father had been for three seconds before she looked back at Sonic and NiGHTS. "Where will I find my Ideya?" She asked. "It has most likely been taken to nightmare." Owl replied.

Sonic raced toward the edge of the dream gate, with Elise riding in his arms. "are you sure you want to do this, Elise? NiGHTS asked, flying behind them.

"I must, NiGHTS! or I will never dream well again!" Elise called back. As Sonic reached the edge, he put Elise back on her own feet and took her hand in his.

The two visitors locked eyes and nodded. "Let's do this!" Sonic said. Holding hands tightly, Sonic and Elise jumped into the dark ocean below, falling into darkness….

Suddenly, a very powerful epiphany struck Elise as she then held her head in pain as a series of rapidly-flashing images filled her head.

"Elise!" Sonic shouted in a shocked and concerned way. Suddenly, Sonic paused for a second and then he held his head back in pain as the same flashing images filled his head.

…a feeling slowly but surely overcame them. A warm red glow surrounded them as they began to think, to feel, to understand.

Finally after a minute of unknown results Elise let go of her head, she remembered _everything_. She remembered the evil Dr. Eggman invading her home and kidnapping her on numerous occasions, she remembered the escape from a flying vessel crafted by the evil scientist only to be saved minutes later, she remembered the Earth being swallowed in darkness by an evil monster that threatened to destroy all existences of time, and she even remembered blowing the flame that kept the beast alive. However, there was one thing that she remembered the most… A blue hedgehog that had accompanied her throughout the journey that was hidden from her mind. That hedgehog was Sonic, the same one that she had spent the journey in Nightopia with.

Sonic stopped holding his head apparently with the same effect happening to him as well. He remembered chasing the evil Dr. Eggman across the plains just to save the Princess of Soleanna, he remembered being in constant battles between a silver hedgehog that constantly referred him as "The Iblis Trigger," and he remembered facing the a monster that threaten to rip apart the very existence of time itself. Finally he remembered one more thing that stayed the most, a beautiful princess that he always told to simply "smile."

Sonic got back to his feet, the pain in his head quickly disappearing. Then he looked up…

Elise turned around, holding her head with very little pain as it began to disappear. Then she looked back…

The two looked into each other's eyes…and smiled. "LET'S DO THIS!" They both shouted as they descended into the dim light below.

The light all around them shot out in a beautiful explosion like a nebula being born, with rays of red light shooting out like sunbeams. They heard a beautiful flute…just like NiGHTS's flute…and rose up, spiraling in the air…

Sonic was flying above Soleanna, as chunks of building floated around like a giant's stepping stones. Little black clouds hovered around, and the city was sleeping below, it's windows lit up in the night as a harvest moon shone gently. Sonic could see a glowing blue light before him…

He heard a "Ca-Caw" and saw a Bird Rider flying far ahead…and that meant the nightmarens were nearby! Elise's Ideya! He raced after it, flying through a loop of gold rings around an ominous floating building. It was a sad attempt on Wizeman's part to frighten him, to remind him that he was alone, that Soleanna was HIS now…

But Sonic ignored it and raced after the Bird Rider as the balloons flew up into the sky. He sailed through golden rings as fireworks rose up around him, exploding into beautiful green and white light. He felt so free, so confident…he could DO this! He raced forward and grabbed the Bird Rider's Tail, tugging him back. "Where did they take Elise's Ideya?!" He demanded.

"D-d-down there, he knows!" The Bird Rider gasped out, pointing downwards through a dark cloud. Will spun the Bird Rider around and around, then let him go like a shot put, and he sailed through the air into another floating building, making it explode into more balloons. Sonic then sailed downward through the dark cloud, which made him think of Wizeman…

HA! He wasn't going to be afraid of him! He tore the cloud apart by shooting through it, and was rewarded to see the city of Soleanna all lit up below. He soared downward, ducking underneath an outcropping and then flying across the famous Royal Tower Face, seeing another Bird Rider. He soared after it as he heard the city coming to life around him…

This Bird Rider was a little bit easier to catch…he didn't know the city like Sonic did. He ducked and weaved throughout the city, using all of it's secret shortcuts, and managed to surprise the evil Nightmaren by snagging him just above a tall building.

"Where are Elise's Ideya?!" He demanded to know.

The nightmare raised a trembling finger, pointing towards the Tower's Summit.

Sonic tossed him away, soaring through the air in the direction he'd pointed…

Then something frightening happened. All of the city just…STOPPED. All traffic, all motion, all movement…and the lights went out one block at a time. Wizeman's wicked laughter filled the air…

Suddenly Sonic saw Elise, floating in the air just like he was! He raced towards her, shouting her name. She turned and raced towards him…

But then they both froze, a nameless fear gripping them. Their Red Ideya suddenly rose out from their chests into the sky as Wizeman's laughter grew louder and louder. They fell down into the dark abyss that had once been a city, screaming…

But then they stopped falling and looked at each other. No. NO. They would not lose. Not now! They could do this!

Sonic understood now. Owl had said it himself. As he got stronger, Wizeman got weaker…so he was strong now. Strong enough…to get back their ideya!

The two let out a cry together, and beautiful golden light surrounded them as their red ideya were forcibly yanked back into their bodies. They soared up into the air as light filled the city once again in a beautiful, sweeping wave.

The two of them soared through the air, towards the gigantic tower where a large, circular padlock had been erected, blocking all intruders from approaching it. At the front was another key-wielding Bird Rider…

But naturally, he stood no chance against Sonic and Elise. In an instant, they'd broken open the lock, and it fell to pieces, revealing none other than four differently colored orbs of light.


	7. Chapter 7: vs Reala

Sonic watched as the Ideyas all floated into Elise's body.

The Green Ideya, a symbol of wisdom and growth...

The Blue Ideya, which governs intelligence…

The White Ideya. A reflection of a pure heart…

The Yellow Ideya of Faith and Hope..

NiGHTS had flown down to join them and had just reached the Tower and was ready to greet Sonic and Elise when...

**"AAAAAA!"**

A horribly familiar black and red jester with a golden persona mask now had grabbed them by the necks and was holding them up.

"And just WHAT do you think you're doing, sneaking around here, NiGHTS?" The purple jester's sibling asked NiGHTS calmly.

"Reala!" A clenching of fist, a terrible, vindictive glare. "You COWARD! Let them go!"

"Coward?" Reala asked, amusedly raising his eyebrows. "Moi?" He asked, almost sounding genuinely offended. "YOU'RE the puppet who can't **do** anything without **borrowing** power from Visitors!" He said, glancing at the struggling Sonic and Elise who were at the mercy of his pointed nails.

"Hah! YOU'RE the one who's a puppet!" NiGHTS proclaimed. "A puppet for WIZEMAN!" NiGHTS shouted.

"WHAT?!" Reala snarled, dropping the two Visitor's right on the clock tower floor, eyes narrowing in utter hatred.

"So…let's see which one of us is just a mere puppet then! You and me…" NiGHTS said, glaring at the former sibling. "One…on…one."

Reala laughed cruelly and pointed at NiGHTS. "Ha-ha-ha! You're on!" He smirked, clenching and unclenching his long-nailed hands in eagerness. "I'll make sure you're in no shape to get in my way…EVER AGAIN." He bragged.

With that, he then turned around and flew of the clock tower.

"NiGHTS…" The two visitors murmured. "Be careful!"

Their friend turned around gave them a thumbs up, smiling. "Don't worry…I can do it. Your bravery has given me courage too!"

He flew out to the area around the clock tower, facing down Reala. "It's time." NiGHTS said. "I won't let you hurt my friends…even if we're siblings!"

"You can never be better than me, NiGHTS. You just got lucky last time!" Reala laughed. "And when this is over, I will take your "friends" and deliver their heads to Master Wizeman myself!"

Reala flung his hands into the air, summoning a star-like shape of swirling dark red, yellow and light purple that pulsed in the night sky above them. It's rounded tips sent out explosive balls of light purple/blue that whizzed down and around NiGHTS and Reala as they soared over Soleanna, eyes gazing keenly at one another.

Reala swept too close to NiGHTS and swiped at his sibling, but missed, and even better for the purple jester, he accidentally collided with one of the balls, and it knocked off his hat…

NiGHTS paralopped around it, then fired it straight off at Reala, who didn't dodge in time. He let out a painful grunt, then rose up into the air at the same time as NiGHTS, both heading for another orb. They continued to rise higher, higher…but unfortunately Reala reached the ball first, looping around it, then firing it at NiGHTS, who was blown back by the attack.

"NiGHTS, come on, you can do it!" Elise shouted.

"Show him what you've got!" Sonic insisted.

NiGHTS re-righted in midair and dove for another ball, paralooping around it and sending it flying…and Reala was right in the middle of paralooping a ball. He didn't have time to dodge it and the explosion almost knocked his boots off!

NiGHTS sent another ball at him, and shoved Reala at the ball as it came close enough. BA-BOOM! Reala went flying back through the air, growling.

"You little pest!" He growled. "You always interfere, don't you?"

"Yes! Yes, I do!" NiGHTS said in a "smarmy" fashion. The purple jester then drill-dashed right into Reala, sending him flying through the air again.

Reala re-righted himself in midair, muttering curses and giving very graphic discriptions of what he was going to do to NiGHTS and the visitors and that "bloody owl" once he'd won, but he was interrupted in mid-rant by a ball to the face, which burnt his eyes badly.

Howling, he clawed at his eyes, gasping in pain. He looked up…

BA-BAAAAAM!

A final explosive ball struck him…

The red jester's persona fell from his face as his body began to glow…he was vanishing…dying.

Then they heard it. The ringing of the bells of Soleanna…and bit by bit, the world around them was turning dark, dissolving into dark specks of light.

"He knows we're here. Let's go." NiGHTS said, holding out his hands to the two visitors. "Elise? Sonic?"

They took NiGHTS's hands and the familiar feeling of dualizing took over, transforming them. Now TWO NiGHTS stood there, ready for action, as the darkness swallowed them.


	8. Chapter 8: vs Wizeman

The black cloud swept around them and they were whisked through the air...

…they found themselves in a dark purple abyss that slowly churned beneath them…the Dark Sea. Red lights the color of blood danced about in the background like a sick Aurora Borealis of some sort. Stone columns rose up, smooth and sleek, to form a formidable temple. In the center-back region of the temple was a large stone that was almost like something from a Celtic ritual, with golden lamps that held light blue flames, and an insignia like a sun was held up from the top of the rock, with a throne just beneath it.

"**NiGHTS…I am _dismayed_ at your continued insolence.**" Wizeman said, rising up from the abyss in all his dark glory. "**If only you had obeyed my will and accepted a new soul, at least your body could have lived on.**" He remarked in a casual tone, acting as though NiGHTS was just…

"**_Shut up, Wizeman_**!" NiGHTS shouted back. "We're NOT your puppets! No matter what you think, we CAN do things on our own!" He insisted, holding one hand to his heart, and over the red crystal on his chest. "We won't be held back by anyone, because we HAVE free will!"

"Yeah, Wise-guy!" Sonic added. "No one tells us what to do!"

"You can't have our ideya, you big bully!" Elise said.

"You can't have our world either!" Sonic said. "Or the Night Dimension! We won't let you control ANYTHING or ANYONE!"

"Yeah, it's not your right!" Elise insisted, clenching her fist.

If he could have, Wizeman the Wicked would have raised an eyebrow. "**Fools to the end…**" He intoned. "**That which I have created, I can just as easily destroy…**" He sneered down at NiGHTS. "**So be it…your fate is now sealed, my worthless creation…you and your little FRIENDS…**"

Wizeman's mouth betrayed the emotion of anger. He clenched his fists…then unfurled them, smirking. "**I will show you the power of a GOD.**" He bragged to them all in his smug tone. "**Now…receive my judgment!**"

Tornados raced through the air to whip them into shreds. One of them clipped Elise, sending her reeling back…

But Sonic quickly reached out with his leg, and she grabbed ahold. Ignoring the stinging pain, he flipped her over him, and they resumed their attack, rushing forward at Wizeman, who sent mighty boulders at them which swirled around in the tornados, threatening to pummel them to a pulp…but the two of them dodged, and rushed at Wizeman.

Wizeman erected a shimmering shield around him, a smirk on his face as the symbol for wind and water floated around his head, along with the symbols for electricity, gravity, fire and the other elements. "**You cannot win.**" He told them. "**Such foolishness…**"

But then the two of them shone brightly, and the shield collapsed. Bodies glowing, they SLAMMED into Wizeman, sending him flying. His body glowing red for a moment, he growled in anger as he raised his hands again. "**Sink into the darkness!**" He commanded, as he called forth wind and gravity, trying to crush them.

"It tickles!" NiGHTS laughed as they raced forward at Wizeman, sending him flying again. Wizeman growled once more, then raised his hands again.

"**Now, suffer for me!**" He growled, and a blinding flash of blue light blinded them…in an instant a dozen of the evil sorcerer/gods lined up in front of Sonic, Elise, and NiGHTS.

"He's trying to trick us…don't get fooled!" NiGHTS insisted.

"We won't!" The two said right back. The two flying jesters sailed around the fake Wizemans…aiming for the real one, the one who had the symbol of the elements circling around him. Infuriated, Wizeman hurled massive boulders at them, sending the rocks flying through the air to strike at the dualized threesome…but the jesters were quick and dodged them all…then rammed into Wizeman once more, sending him flying again.

"**I…WILL…BANISH YOU!**" Wizeman snarled, losing his composure. He called forth another crushing round of gale winds. "**Sink into the darkness and despair!**"

"So long, sucker!" NiGHTS laughed, slamming into him and tossing him through the air. Wizeman's body glowed golden as he let out a horrible howl of denial before…

**BA-WOOOOOOOOM!** Electricity crackled all around him before he exploded and a blinding flash of white light blinded them all.

…they found themselves un-dualized and back in the throne room. A large, pulsating, glowing purple orb was all that remained of Wizeman. It sizzled with electricity and was silent for a few moments…but then it spoke in a voice that, although ominous, was that of an old man who was slowly fading away and unable to accept it.

"**I…am…the creator of Nightmare…**" Wizeman rasped out. Then he growled as he began to suck air into the dark orb he was. "**Heed…my words. As long as darkness exists within the hearts of humans, then I…**" He let out a gasp. "**And the nightmares…shall never…be…destroyed!**" In an instant, the swirling orb began to dissipate into blinding light that bathed over them…

And everything was silent.


	9. Chapter 9: Splendor Crescit

Sonic and Elise slowly opened their eyes. They saw the red curtains of the windows, the beautiful carpet beneath them, and the Suits of armor decorating the room. Elise turned around, only to come face to face with- "Father! Tails!" Elise cried with joy. Hector silently embraced his daughter as Tails helped Sonic to his feet.

"..and we mustve been knocked out when NiGHTS carried us through the rift back here." Sonic and Elise finished explaining the tale of what had happened. Hector rested his chin on his knuckles, contemplating what he had been told, and whether or not to believe all of it, especially the hidden memories of Eggman and Solaris, when suddenly he grabbed his head in pain and the images of the hidden past filled his mind as Elise called out to him in worry.

After a few minutes, Hector had remembered _everything_ too. He had tried to use Solaris's power to see his wife again, the device had exploded, he had…_died_, and his spirit had guided the heroes to stop Solaris and save Soleanna, watching as the hedgehog and his daughter had fallen in love.

Hector looked up at Elise and Sonic before he smiled and spoke. "I am very proud of you two." he said to them. Sonic bowed while Elise simply smiled before turning to Sonic and kissing him on the cheek. Sonic responded by turning Elise's head and kissing her back on the lips. Suddenly, Elise began to feel strange.

A golden aura filled the throne room and surrounded Elise. The aura took hold of her body and lifted her off the ground. She opened her eyes in surprise and noticed she was floating.

Her body began to slightly grow shorter as the aura surrounded her body, everywhere, blocking anyone from seeing her at all.

After a few minutes, the golden aura started to fade. A figure of a female hedgehog was crouched, curled up in a ball within the fading aura. When the aura faded completely, she drifted slowly to the ground and landed on her feet.

A reddish-brown hedgehog in a white dress with a golden cross across the chest came walking out. The little feathers in her hair were swaying slowly. "E-Elise is that you?" Sonic asked. Elise smiled and nodded. It didn't matter if she was hedgehog or human, her smile was the same. Elise knew she was loved, no matter what she looked like.

Before Sonic could say anything further, Elise looked Sonic in the eyes and asked "Will you marry me?" Sonic's eyes widened in shock before he smiled. "Yes Elise, I will."

* * *

**Three days later...**

Everyone gathered in the church. All of Sonic's friends and family had come to Soleanna for this wondrous occasion. Princess Sally Acorn stood at the altar holding her computer AI, NICOLE. Seated in the front row was a coyote in a blue military uniform. This was Antoine D'coolette, and next to him was a half-roboticized rabbit girl in a cowboy hat, her name was Bunnie Rabbot. Behind them were Silver and Blaze. Tails stood to the side as Sonic's best man.

The bridal march began to play, and Hector began walking Elise down the center aisle, slightly hunching over to accomodate her new shorter body. As they reached the Altar, Hector went to sit in the front row, and Elise took Sonic's hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the Union of Sonic the Hedgehog and Princess Elise du Soleanna III." Sally began. "Should anyone object to this union, speak now." Silence filled the chapel. Sally turned to Sonic. "Sonic the Hedgehog, do you take Elise as your wife, as long as you both shall live?" Sonic winked and answered "I do." Sally then turned to Elise. "Princess Elise du Soleanna III, do you take Sonic as your husband, as long as you both shall live? Elise also winked, as she replied "I do." Sally smiled. "Then by the powers vested in me by The Acorn Kingdom, I pronounce you Husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Sonic and Elise kissed as everyone cheered loudly.

* * *

**The next morning...**

The Mobians began boarding the Plane that would take them back to Mobius. Sonic and Elise were saying their goodbyes to everyone. "I promise to come back and visit every once in awhile." Elise said to everyone. Hector turned to Sonic. "Please promise to take good care of my daughter." he said. Sonic smiled. "no worries, I will!" he replied. Hector turned back to Elise and stooped down so he could embrace his daughter. "I love you, father." Elise whispered as she released the hug. A single tear escaped Hector's eye as the newlywed Hedgehogs boarded the Plane. As it lifted up off the ground, Elise looked out the plane's window and gasped. Flying parallel to the Plane was a flying purple Jester.

**THE END**


	10. Epilogue: 5 years later

5-year old Flash the Hedgehog opened the door of the house in Emerald Town he lived in, and walked over to the table, hanging up his backpack.

Elise walked over to join him before placing a few sweetcakes on the table and Flash gazed hungrily at the cakes before he stretched out a hand and took one cake into his hand before he started to eat it. Sonic chuckled while Elise smiled before shaking her head and sighing.

"Hungry?" Sonic's voice asked and Flash and Elise glanced up as Sonic walked into the room with NiGHTS just behind him.

Flash flushed before finishing eating the sweetcake. "Sorry, Dad." he said before he stood up.

"Don't worry about it," Sonic said with a shrug.

Elise got to her feet before she walked to Flash's side and wrapped her arms around her son. "How was school?" she asked him.

Flash scowled briefly before walking to his chair. "Well, Sonia tried to kiss me," Flash said. Sonia Rose was the daughter of Amy Rose, Sonic's self proclaimed "first girlfriend".

"She's certainly her mother's daughter," Sonic said before everyone laughed.

Soon after, dinner was served. Elise and Sonic as well as the rest of the Hedgehog family gathered around the table to feast on a delightful dinner made by Elise. She was a surprisingly talented cook, and everyone loved her recipes from Soleanna.

Peace once again reigned across both Mobius and Nightopia, with Dr. Eggman imprisoned in Zero-Space and with Wizeman dead, Mobius was finally at peace.


End file.
